1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying apparatus for use in a drying step in a photographic processing of photographic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drying of photographic paper in a photographic processing is carried out by blowing drying air (warm air) against the photographic paper while it is being transported from the washing or rinsing section after the water droplets have been wiped off from the paper by means of a squeegee such as a roller or a blade. When it is still wet, the emulsion layer of photographic paper is easily flawed by coming into contact with any portion or member of the drying apparatus. The possibility of the emulsion layer contacting a portion or member of the drying apparatus greatly differs depending upon the structure and arrangement of the drying apparatus employed, mainly the photographic paper transporting system and the way in which the drying air is applied to the wet photographic paper. It is therefore preferable that the drying apparatus employed has a structure in which the photographic paper is transported without any risk of the emulsion layer thereof contacting a portion or member of the apparatus and in which the photographic paper is prevented from fluttering when subjected to the blast of drying air.
If drying progresses unevenly on each of the portions of the photographic paper, they are not dried uniformly. For this reason, the drying apparatus preferably has a structure which enables the photographic paper to be dried uniformly. If the progress of drying becomes imbalanced between the obverse and reverse sides of the photographic paper, the paper curls in the form of a trough, and the curling portion may contact a portion or member of the apparatus, which leads to formation of a flaw and hindrance to the transportation of the photographic paper. Therefore, it is preferable that the drying apparatus is arranged in consideration of the balance that is necessary in terms of the progress of drying as between the obverse and reverse sides of the photographic paper. Since the drying air supplied contacts the wet photographic paper, the air becomes damp, and the temperature of the drying air is also lowered.
If the drying air which has become damp following contact with the wet photographic paper is applied to the paper again in that state, the drying efficiency is deteriorated. For this reason, the drying apparatus is preferably arranged such that the drying air supplied leaves immediately after contacting the wet photographic paper. Further, in order to reduce the size and the production cost of the apparatus, it is preferable to arrange a drying apparatus in such a fashion that it has a structure which enables the heat to be effectively used and which permits the number of required elements to be reduced be allowing, for example, transporting means to serve also as drying means.